The present invention relates to surface texture materials, and more particularly to a novel pressurized substance in liquid or semi-liquid form that is storable and dispensable from an air-tight pressurized container to be sprayed onto a drywall or supporting surface so that after subsequent curing and hardening, a matching texture surface is provided with that of surrounding acoustic ceiling areas.
It has been the conventional practice in the procedure of repairing drywall or patching acoustic ceiling areas to remove the damaged portion of the ceiling and subsequently fill any holes, depressions, or the like with a prepared patch material. The patch or replacement material is applied by means of a trowel or other flat tool that will press the patch material into the hole or depression and that will prepare and provide a surface area to receive a finish surface coating. After the patch material has cured and adhered to the original support material, a smooth surface is provided that receives the final coating. This coating leaves a smooth surface that is not matched to the surrounding roughened or textured surface.
An acoustic ceiling surface usually presents a surface texture that is bumpy or presents an irregular look and sometimes is referred to as a “Popcorn effect”. Such an appearance and surface texture cannot be attained through the use of smoothing tools or patch tools once the patch material has been applied to the damaged or repaired area. Therefore, difficulties and problems have been encountered that stem largely from the fact that the use and application of conventional patching materials on acoustic ceiling repairs leaves a surface texture that does not match the surrounding area and is noticeable after the repair has been completed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,505,344, 5,476,879, and 5,341,970, all to the present Applicant, disclose an acoustic ceiling patch that is sprayable from a hand-held aerosol dispense. However, certain materials, such as STYROFOAM, used as an aggregate in the acoustic ceiling patch to provide texture in the material, cannot be used in the presence of volatile organic compound (VOC) propellants because they will deteriorate or melt. Therefore, only non-VOC propellants or compressed air may be used with these aggregate materials. However, the use of non-VOC propellants or compressed air require a greater pressure to dispense the patch material containing these aggregates. The greater pressure may lead to some loss of control for the user when spraying the patch material. Along with the use of a greater pressure to dispense the patch material is the decrease in atomization of the patch material when being dispensed.
Therefore, there is a need for an acoustic ceiling patch material that may be applied to a repaired or patched area, and that may be contained in a hand-held applicator and dispensed, using VOC propellants, requiring only one hand, so that the material may be conveniently stored as well as applied to the repaired area in a simple and convenient manner.